maplestoryfandomcom-20200223-history
Experience
Description Experience points, or EXP, are what can be called a character's overall experience, and are acquired by defeating monsters and completing quests in MapleStory. Each monster has a specific experience value, and various monsters offer different amounts of experience once they are defeated. Each level requires a certain number of experience points in order to advance. A character levels up once they have earned the required amount of experience points. This can be found by hovering your cursor over the EXP meter, or on the character ability window, while the percentage of EXP acquired to reach the next level is displayed above the EXP meter. Earning and Losing EXP *Once a monster is defeated, its total experience points are split among players who dealt damage to the defeated monster. Players who hunt monsters in a party enjoys additional bonus EXP. EXP gained is reflected by the filling of the yellow EXP Bar and the increasing of the EXP Percentage. *In addition to gaining EXP, a character loses experience if they die. A character's exp will never drop below 0, this means that there is no losing of levels. The amount of EXP lost upon dying has several variables, but in general players will lose a base of 10% EXP for dying in a regular map, 1%EXP for dying in a town or some bosses (Zakum, Horntail), and no exp for dying while fighting other bosses. Having higher Ambition will decrease the amount of EXP that a character loses when they die. This amount steadily decreases with an increase in the Ambition stat until the minimum of 5%. Some one-use cash items, such as the Easter Charm, and Safety Charm prevents the loss of experience. Ways to increase how fast you earn EXP * 2x EXP events. Nexon hosts these fairly often, usually on the weekends so that more players can take advantage of them. They double the base EXP that you gain from killing monsters and bosses. * 2x EXP coupons from the Cash Shop. These stack with all 2x EXP events, so players can earn 4 times as much EXP as normal. * A number of classes have skills that increase how much EXP you earn. ** Priest's Holy Symbol skill. Allows all party members to gain 50% additional EXP from any kills they make. With hyper skills, you can increase your personal EXP gain by another 20% if you are the Adv. Holy Magic that casts Holy Symbol. ** Night Lord's Showdown skill. Applies the Untouchable status to monsters and bosses. If they are killed before this debuff wears off, you gain 10% extra EXP for the kill. With hyper skills, this can be increased to an additional 20% EXP, and the effect is halved on bosses. ** Beast Tamer's Cat mode Friends of Arby skill. Passively increases the EXP earned by party members by 30%. This skill does not stack with Holy Symbol. ** Kanna's fourth job skill Monkey Spirits. This skill has a 60% chance to summon a monkey which attacks some mobs in front of you. If it hits them, it increases the EXP you gain from killing them by 30%. * Pendant of the Spirit. Increases the EXP you gain from based on how long you have stayed logged on. Can give you a maximum increase of 30% additional EXP from all kills after at least 3 hours online. * Extreme Gold potion. These potions increase your EXP gained by 10% for 30min. * Buffs. There are various buffs, usually available at yearly events, which increase your EXP gained by 20-30 minutes. Usually its 10-30% increase, and it depends on the buff used. These do not stack with each other. Leveling Up Upon gaining a level, any extra experience the character obtained in the event of leveling goes toward the EXP quota for the next level, and the character gain 3 Skill Points (Beginners get 1 Skill Point per level until level 7, usable only for Beginner Skills) and 5 Ability Points. These Ability Points may be used to increase the STR, DEX, INT, LUK, HP or MP stats. The character's Max HP and Max MP would be increased, with the amount of increase depending on various factors like job class, passive skills (like Max MP Increase and Max HP Increase for Mages and Warriors, respectively). Leveling up may also open up new quests available to be attempted. The amount of EXP needed to level up again will be increased as well. The maximum level is 275. The required exp to level up follows an exponential curve. A character requires the same amount of experience to get from level 1 to level 242 as they do to get from level 242 to level 250. External Links Strategy Wiki Page (for information on EXP required to the next level, as well as formulas) Category:Elements